Nelson Andrews
| appears manga = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = | gender = male | previous partner = Number 83: Galaxy Queen | relatives = Mrs. Andrews (mother) | occupation = Actor | anime deck = Sparrow Family | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Nelson Andrews, known as Fuya Okudaira in the Japanese version, is a child actor and one of the Number holders in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Personality Nelson is a rather timid boy, even to the point of being afraid of such things as spiders, as opposed to his brave and heroic TV show counterpart. In the dub, he describes himself as "...just a middle schooler from the suburbs". Nelson often feels very lonely because he always to keep his public image as the "Sparrow" and can never be himself with people. Nelson speaks using the boyish pronoun "boku", but when acting as "Sparrow" he used the more muscular pronoun "ore" and speaks in a deeper voice. Sometime after his Duel with Yuma Tsukumo, he solely refer to himself using "boku", showing he's being more himself. Nelson is very fond of Yuma, since Yuma is the first person to tell him to be himself. When Nelson first meets Yuma, he opened up to Yuma about his loneliness and even directly asked Yuma to be his friend. Even under the "Numbers" influence, Nelson tells Yuma to stay away from him when he was causing havoc around Heartland City for Yuma's own safety. After their Duel, Nelson continues to admires Yuma for his never-give-up "Kattobingu" spirit and was happy to see him when they met again. Nelson perceptively notices Yuma's talent to make people happy through Dueling, as Nelson was one of them, and he encourages Yuma continue to make people smile through Dueling. According to Astral and Yuma, Nelson has changed since their last Duel, being bolder and more himself since breaking free from his mother's pressure, and said that his style of Dueling has change too. During the World Duel Carnival, Nelson shows to be quite flashy when acting as "Sparrow" around his fans, but maintains his polite and modest nature. Biography Nelson is a relation to Syrus Truesdale (from Yu-gi-oh! Gx). Nelson plays the character Sparrow (Robin in the original), on the popular TV show "The Sparrow" ("D.D. ESPer Robin" in the original), whom Astral is intrigued by and becomes a big fan of. Despite his success, Nelson is very alone and shy when not on camera, the polar opposite off the character he plays. Pressured by his mother, Nelson is forced to maintain his public image as "The Sparrow", and isn't allowed to interact with others unless they are involved with his show. Having arrived at Heartland City for filming, Nelson stayed in his studio and was practicing his lines alone in his costume. After Yuma Tsukumo sneaks in and dropped his Deck in front of him, he saved Yuma from getting into trouble and took him into his dressing room. Nelson gave back Yuma his Deck and requested Yuma to Duel him, which the latter agreed to. Excited, Nelson slightly breaks his facade and tried to compose himself before being spooked at the sight of a spider. Scared, Nelson screamed and hide under a table, revealing his true self and switching his personal pronouns from "ore" to "boku". Nelson explained to Yuma that he is nothing like Sparrow off-set and how he has to hide his true self. When Yuma told Nelson he should be more himself, he become happy that Yuma was the first person to tell he that and accepts him. The two became friends, but before they can Duel, Nelson's mother interrupt them. Nelson was scolded by his mother and reminded him of the importance of being "Sparrow". She then forced Yuma out of the room, upsetting Nelson, but Yuma promise Nelson that they will Duel someday. However, Nelson sadly tells Yuma it's okay not to fulfill his promise because no one can save him from his life. Later, Yuma and Astral talk about Nelson, and Astral believes the boy may be in pain from loneliness. That night, Nelson stared at the sky from the balcony and before going back inside, he found "Number 83: Galaxy Queen". This resulted in him being quickly possessed by the "Number", making him believing from his T.V show is real, and goes attacking people at night as "Sparrow" and claiming they are minions of "Dead Max" (Furious Max in the dub). This caused a scandal to break out over the incidents, which the press questioning if Nelson really did or not. The next night, Nelson attacked a man, which cause Yuma to arrived and follow him as he ran away. In a alley, Nelson encountered Yuma, who asked why he doing this, but Nelson tells him not to get involved with him and leapt away. On the third night, Nelson goes to his studio to get his mask, but was confronted by Yuma. He revealed to Yuma that he under the delusion and really believe that he is "Sparrow". Although, he didn't want to fight with Yuma, he believe Yuma is a minion of "Furious Max" and Duels him. Nelson was able to counter all of Yuma' moves and push him into a corner by making his monsters indestructible with Number 83: Galaxy Queen's effect. When his mother arrived, she tried to make comes to his senses, but he brushes her off as he thinks that the Number is his mother. As the Duel continues, Nelson nearly defeated Yuma, but the latter makes a comeback under Astral's instructions. When his "Galaxy Queen" was about to be destroyed by "Number 39: Utopia", he used "Star Sparrow Forever!" to revive "ESPer Star Sparrow" to take the damage for "Galaxy Queen", which caused him to lose the Duel. When Astral absorbed the power of "Galaxy Queen", Nelson regained awareness and reconciled with his mother, who apologize and promised to let Nelson be himself. Sometime later, Nelson enters the World Duel Carnival as another participant, but has to work in the studio for the first two days. On the third, Nelson goes around in Esper Sparrow costume and started to gather Heart Pieces, with fans following wherever he goes. After defeating his third Duelist with his Sparrow card, Nelson showed off to his fans and polity trying to fend off their autographs requests. The noise attracted Nistro's attention, and he appeared to challenge him to a Duel, which he accepted in hopes of gaining his fourth Heart Piece. As they Duel, Nelson notice Yuma in the crowd, which made him smiles and mutters Yuma's name. In the Duel, Nelson and Nistro fight fiercely and strategically up to the point that Nistro destroys "Beast Warrior Puma" and cornered Nelson. However, the latter remembers his Duel against Yuma and how that Yuma would never give up because of "Kattobingu". This encouraged Nelson to fights back and is able to Summon his ace card, "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer". However, Nistro was able to Summon "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", and defeated his "Galaxy Destroyer". Nelson lost, but was okay with the loss and gives one of his Heart Piece to Nistro. When Yuma came up to him, Nelson says that the Duel was fun and thanks Yuma for teaching him that. He and Nistro exchange words of thanks for a good Duel, and before Nistro leaves with Dextra, Nelson witnessed Nistro telling Yuma that he will waiting for him in the finals. After that, Nelson tells Yuma that, like him, Nistro probably learned how fun Dueling can be from fighting against Yuma. Smiling, Nelson stated that everyone that Yuma Dueled ends up smiling and talent is the ability to make people happy through Dueling. Nelson tells Yuma that he hopes Yuma will keep making others happy, and should follow that purpose and make it through the end of the tournament. After that, Nelson leaps off the stairs, putting his mask back on and leaves as his fans followed him. Decks Anime Nelson uses a Sparrow Family Deck based on the characters within the TV series. Video games Duel Terminals Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! Trivia *In the opening, Masterpiece, Nelson initially appears to become one of Yuma Tsukumo's rivals, but has been absent since his two-part debut until reappearance in the WDC and was added into the opening, BRAVING!, for that episode only. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters